whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Iontius
Iontius , known in the Modern Nights as Derrick Zeel, is an ancient Toreador methuselah. He somehow gained the ability to feed off his victims through sex rather than by normal vampiric means. Biography Looking back now, it is hard to explain what exactly made his sire Embrace Iontius, if it really was the founder of Clan Toreador who led the young Greek into the night. Was it his graceful body, his wavy blond hair, the angelic voice, or his sympathetic ear to the woes and worries of all those whose heart nurtured a desire that is hard to capture in words? Modern Kindred will probably never know. Soon, Iontius made a name for himself as an artist and patron of numerous talented, promising mortals. His extensive travels took him from Europe's west coast to the golden lands of Cathay. There it is said he learned from the secretive Kindred of the East how to feed from mortals without having to drink their blood. Just the heavy, impassioned breath of kine in the act of lovemaking is said to be enough to feed Iontius these nights. It is rumoured that blood cults prayed to him as an avatar of the different deities of love in all four corners of the world. In the Middle Ages, Iontius rendered the faces of many elders and Methuselahs with various techniques and on a wide variety of media. Several icons of the Dracon are among his most famous works from that era. On a stay in Paris during the Renaissance, he became acquainted with Aristotle de Laurent and Albertus Magnus, who even then toyed with the idea of creating an illustrated genealogy of the children of the Dark Father. After many centuries of exhausting research, their efforts were spoiled by the French Revolution, during which Iontius suffered the greatest loss imaginable: the love of his unlife, a noble Giovanni whom he is said to have met in the 17th century at a secret Sabbat ball, met his Final Death in the chaos of the revolution. In his rage and anger, his disappointment and despair, Iontius betrayed many French Sabbat members to the Camarilla archons. During the next two centuries Iontius indulged his most sinister desires until Aristotle de Laurent managed to find him in San Francisco in 1997, where he catered to mortals looking for a very special form of entertainment under the name of Derrick Zeel. He became a porn star, owner of a video production company that makes his films. Iontius gained the ability to feed off his victims through sex rather than by normal vampiric means through his dealings with demonic beings or something else in Asia. The sage managed to gain the artist from the Clan of the Rose as an illustrator again, this time for a project even more ambitious than a simple genealogy. Iontius worked under enormous time pressure and mostly from memory, which is why he denounces most of his recent works as sketches and early studies. The authors of the Encyclopaedia Vampirica are more than satisfied with the results of his efforts, though. As with all others Cainites his age, rumors and legends concerning the Greek abound. Iontius could be a major figure in the slave trade, and some claim he has cults dedicated to him in every corner of the world. Trivia Iontius once authored the now lost text Anatomy of the Blood. References * * * * 20ADAV : France by Night Category:Toreador (VTM) Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character